And Baby Makes Three
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack discovers he's pregant and Ianto has a brain tumour...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one off that started in role play**

And Baby Makes Three

Jack sat on the end of the bed. He was feeling decidedly ill. He wasn't sure if it was what he'd ate...or what he'd done.

Time to talk to Ianto.

Ianto was in the living room watching TV.

Jack stood up and walked from the bedroom into the living room. He looked at his lover. "Yan, I think we need to talk." He turned off the TV and sat beside Ianto. "I haven't told anyone this, well, I joked about it to Owen, but…. I can get pregnant." He blurted out.

It didn't register at first, but when it sank in. "I didn't know what to say...er...that's weird."

"But true none the less." Jack smiled. "We males have a cycle, like the women, but every 4 months. I tend not to have sex during that time. No oral sex either. I….think I'm pregnant. You made love to me last month, during my cycle. I thought I was okay. Apparently not." Jack grinned sheepishly.

Ianto's jaw dropped, but then he grinned. "I….got you….pregnant!"

"It looks that way. About 5 weeks I'd say. We can check tomorrow before anyone else gets in, just to make sure. I think you're gonna be a daddy."

"I don't know what to say, Jack. I'm really happy." Ianto wrapped his arms round his lover, kissing him. "Are you, happy I mean?"

"It's going to be a beautiful baby. Boy or girl, makes no difference. I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment, but happy." He smiled.

Tears started to well up in Ianto's eyes "What would you prefer, a little boy or a little girl?"

Jack took Ianto's hands and walked him to the kitchen. "If they're as adorable as you, I don't mind." They sat at the table. "I'm starving."

"That will have something to do with eating for two," said Ianto, smiling. "I'll make you something."

"Mmmm, scrambled eggs with strawberry jelly."

"Yuck!" Ianto screwed his nose up.

"Don't knock it til you've tried it, mister." Jack said, laughing at his lover.

"I guess I ought to make you an honest man and marry you," said Ianto, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, is that a proposal, cos if it is, I accept."

They joined hands, Ianto leaning in to kiss Jack on the lips.

When they parted, Ianto cracked a few eggs and after mixing them in a bowl, put it in the microwave. Five minutes later, the food was ready for Jack to eat.

Ianto placed the plate on the kitchen table in front of Jack. "I hope the baby has your smile."

"And your beautiful eyes and cute button nose," added Jack. "Mmm, they smell good." Jack began to eat. "We'll have to tell Owen eventually. He'll have to give me a caesarean section."

"I agree. We'll have to tell them all. So, is it still 9 months?"

Jack shook his head. "'Fraid not. Four and a half months."

"That's not long, so your over a month already, so only 3 more to go. Or there abouts."

"But the baby will grow at the normal rate, I promise." Jack finished the meal. "I think we better have an early night. Need to get to the Hub before the others tomorrow and check myself out."

Putting the dirty plate in the sink, Ianto took Jack's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Jack turned down the covers and got undressed. He saw Ianto looking at his stomach. "Do I show?"

Ianto looked then laughed, touching his stomach. "No, you don't."

Jack smiled, touching Ianto's hand. "Good. Come to bed. I wanna love you."

Ianto undressed and got in beside Jack, still holding his hand. "Love you."

"I love you."

They settled down in each others arms and fell asleep.

The alarm went off, waking both men.

Ianto sat up, looking down at Jack. "Time to get up, Jack." He kissed his lips.

"Mmm, what a way to wake up."

"You need to grab a shower and get in before Owen and the others arrive."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Make a few ghastly sandwiches in case you get any fancy cravings. Egg and strawberry jelly…."

"Oh, cheese and peanut butter."

Ianto laughed. "In the shower."

Ianto washed and dressed and then went about making the sandwiches for Jack. He smiled as he wrapped them in foil.

"You ready yet?" He called out.

"Just about," said Jack, walking from the bedroom to the lounge.

"You'll do," said Ianto, smiling.

"We need to talk about names, too. Have you any in mind?"

Ianto shook his head. "You only told me last night. Give me a few hours. I'll thing of something."

"I kindda like Jackian"

"Mmmm. What if it's a girl?"

"Kathleen is a pretty name."

"Yes, it is. Kathleen Harkness-Jones."

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"Mmm, we have to have the same name. Yours come first." Ianto smiled. "I like Ella, too."

"Mmm, how about Ella Kathleen?"

"Sounds beautiful."

Jack checked his watch. "Let's get to the SUV. It's nearly 7.45am."

They went you to the car. Jack let Ianto drive, happy to sit back and be pampered.

Entering through the tourist office, Jack went straight to the body scanner, placing his hand on the square plate.

"Oh, baby," said Jack.

"What?" came a voice from behind them.

_Shit _mouthed Ianto.

"What is that, Jack?"

"A baby."

"A….you're pregnant?"

"Yep. About a month it looks like."

"And was this….planned."

Jack looked at Ianto. "No."

Ianto looked away.

"But I'm glad it happened," he added.

"I don't pretend to understand you, Jack Harkness. Your body….anything. You'll have to tell me what to do when the time comes."

"My gestation is four and a half months. I'll need a caesarean section to deliver the baby."

"We're getting married," said Ianto.

"Nice one. I'll give you away." Owen frowned. "Which one do I give away?"

Jack laughed. "Neither. We just exchange vows. It's a civil partnership. It isn't recognised as a marriage like a male and female.""Should be," said Owen innocently.

The cog door rolled back and Gwen came through.

"Oh boy," said Jack, removing his hand.

"What's going on?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm….pregnant," Jack told her.

"Stop it. No, you're kiddin', right?"

Ianto shook his head.

"No!" Gwen looked amazed.

Jack put his hand back on the body scanner.

"Oh, that's bloody amazin'! " said Gwen.

"Ianto's gonna be a daddy," said Jack, with pride.

"And how will you cope?" asked Gwen, looking from one to the other. "With a baby and work, I mean."

Owen shook his head. "You have to put a dampener on everything, don't you?"

"I'm only askin'."

"Afraid you'll be left holding the baby?" said Jack, playfully.

"No I….I….how will you and Ianto cope. Two men….a new born."

"I helped my sister with both of hers," said Ianto. "I can change a nappy and feed a baby. I can sing to it. Hold it. Love it."

Jack smiled.

"Why wouldn't we cope? Yes, its going to be difficult." Ianto put his hand over Jack's. "But we'll manage."

The scanner picked up another reading.

"Er, Jack, take your hand away. Ianto leave yours there." Owen moved closer to the screen. "Bloody hell!"

"What?" said Jack and Ianto, almost together.

"Ianto has a tumour. At the base of his brain." Owen looked from Ianto to Jack then back to Ianto. "We need to get you to hospital, mate. Now!"

"But….I don't feel anything," said Ianto, looking confused.

"Headaches? Over tired? Fatigued?"

"A little more tired than usual the past few weeks. But nothing drastic."

Owen looked to Jack. "Jack, please."

Jack nodded. "Let's go, Yan."


	2. Chapter 2

ABMT Chapter Two

As Jack, Ianto and Owen were leaving the Hub, Tosh was just entering through the secret door in the tourist office.

"We need to get Ianto to the hospital. Gwen's downstairs. I'll call you when we know anything." Explained Owen.

"But…."

"Ask Gwen," Owen called as they exited out onto the boardwalk.

"Jack," began Ianto.

Jack took his hand and they walked to the black Torchwood SUV.

Owen drove while Ianto and Jack sat in the back seat. Jack couldn't read Ianto's face, but he knew he was scared.

"It'll be okay," said Jack, rubbing Ianto's hand.

"We….don't know that." Ianto replied. "Do we, Owen?"

Owen looked in the rear view mirror as he drove away, shaking his head.

The trip to the hospital seemed to take forever to Jack. Once there, they went straight to A&E reception.

"I'm Doctor Owen Harper. This man has a brain stem tumour and needs to be operated on straight away."

The receptionist pushed a button beside the phone. A few minutes later, a doctor appeared. Owen repeated what he's told the receptionist.

"We'll take him through for a scan."

Owen nodded. "I'd like to assist, if I may."

The doctor eyes the younger man, then nodded.

Ianto looked at Jack, tears welling up in his eyes. "I want to see our baby," he whispered.

Jack forced a smiled, squeezing his hand. "And you will. I promise."

"Jack," said Owen, taking hold of Ianto's arm.

Jack nodded, letting Ianto go. "I'll be here."

"Its been good hasn't it Jack. You know that I love you. If I don't make it…." Tears are streaming down Ianto's face.

Jack gathered him in his arms. "Don't talk like that. We have a baby to name. I love you."

As Owen, Ianto and the doctor disappeared down the corridor, Jack sat down on a bench and waited.

It was the longest 5 hours of Jack's long life. He walked up and down the corridor more times than he cared to think about. Called Gwen half a dozen times to check on Rift activity. Called Rhiannon. That was the worst few minutes of his long wait.

"Rhiannon, it's Jack."

"Jack, how are you. Is Ianto with you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Rhi…."

"What's happened? Where's Ianto?"

"He….he has a brain tumour. They're operating on him now."

"I'm coming down there right now."

"I'll come get you."

"Alright."

Jack hung up, went out to the car park and drove the SUV to Rhiannon's house.

Rhiannon was pacing on the pavement outside her house.

Jack got out and opened the passenger door for her.

Once inside they began to talk.

"Our doctor, Owen, only discovered it about 3 hours ago. We took Ianto straight to the hospital." He grasped Rhiannon's hand in his. "He's gonna be fine. He's a fighter."

"Oh, Jack, I hope so."

By the time they reached the hospital, Ianto was out of surgery and in ICU. Owen met them as they reached the lift.

"It went well," he told them. "We won't know anything for a few hours. The first 24 will be the worst." He tried to smile at Rhiannon. "I'm sorry."

She grasped his hand. "Don't be. You spotted it. He owes you his life. So do I."

Owen looked at Jack.

"I have something to tell you, but we need to go somewhere private," said Jack to Rhiannon.

Rhiannon nodded.

Once inside the room, Jack cleared his throat. "I'm not like other men,"

"That's why Ianto loves you," said Rhiannon.

"No, I…." Jack took out a knife from his inside coat pocket and cut himself.

"Jack!"

"Watch."

Rhiannon watched as the cut began to heal straight away.

"I'm different. I can't die. I look like this all the time." He sighed. "I have lived a hundred lifetimes."

Rhiannon began to laugh. "Is this a joke to make me feel better, because it isn't."

Jack shook his head. "It's all true. Go ask Owen."

"But Ianto…."

"He knows."

"You'll never grow old with him?"

"No."

"Poor Ianto. He loves you so much."

"And I love him. So much in fact….I'm having his baby."

Rhiannon's head flew up. "Baby?"

Jack nodded. "Just over a month gone." He smiled.

"You can have children, too?"

"Yes."

"Who are you Jack? I mean, who are you really?"

"The man who loves your brother."

That made Rhiannon smile. "He always wanted to be a father."

"And now he will be."


	3. Chapter 3

And Baby Makes Three Chapter Three

Jack paced up and down the corridor, while Rhiannon watched him.

"Sit down Jack, you're making me giddy."

Jack forced a smile, stopping. "Sorry."

Owen had gone into ICU and Jack could see him standing my Ianto's bed.

Owen came out with a smile on his face, he didn't say anything, but waved for Jack to come in.

Jack stood up as he saw Owen waving to him, his heart in his mouth. He walked towards the ICU.

Ianto was lying awake on the bed with tubes everywhere and machines beeping around him.

Jack took his hand in his and gently ran his fingers over the knuckles. "Hey. I told you you'd be fine. Rhiannon's here." Jack sat down, looking up at Owen. "How is he?"

"The operation was a success they got the tumour. But…."

Ianto opened his eyes and close them again. He smile.

"But what?" asked Jack.

Owen cleared his throat, looking from Rhiannon to Jack. "They're not sure if he'll ever be able to walk again. I'm sorry."

Ianto opened his eyes slowly. He'd heard. "I need to walk, Jack. What about the baby. I need too!" The tears began to fall.

Rhiannon grasped his other hand, kissing it. "Oh, Ianto."

Frightened to even touch him, Jack kissed the top of his head, pushing back a stray hair. "You will, I promise. You will. Ianto Jack needs someone to teach him football. Ella Kathleen needs someone to teach her how to ice skate. You're it, Yan. That's your job."

Rhiannon smiled at hearing this.

"You don't have to name him Ianto, Jack. That was just if I didn't make it that's all. The only reason I'm so passionate about the name Gareth is because that was my little brothers name, who died when he was a week old." Ianto had a tear roll down his face.

Rhiannon wiped it away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Whatever you want. Maybe Gareth Ianto, if that's okay?"

Ianto smiled.

The doctor appeared at the foot of the bed. "I'd like to examine Mr. Jones. I wonder if you wouldn't all mind waiting outside."

Jack nodded, and let Ianto's hand go and he, Rhiannon and Owen left the room.

"It'll only take a few minutes," said Owen, following them.

The doctor examined Ianto, moving his legs. Seeing if Ianto could move them on his own. Then he went out to speak to Jack, Rhiannon and Owen.

"He doesn't seem to have any feeing in his legs at the moment. However, that might change over the next few days. I'm sorry," this to Jack.

Jack nodded. "Thank you." Jack looked at Owen. "What next?"

"We can get him back to the Hub."

They both looked at Rhiannon.

"We can help him better than here." said Owen

"When will that be?" asked Rhiannon.

"Not for a couple of days. He needs to gain some strength." Owen looked into the room. Ianto was still crying softly. "Maybe you can go in and sit with him. I'm sure he'd like that."

Rhiannon nodded, going back into the room.

"We have to wait until all the tubes and wires are off of him first." said Jack. "We can't risk moving him yet, we might do more harm than good."Owen had to agree. "That could take anything up to a week. They're feeding him drugs that will stop any swelling in the brain. Plus nutrients and anti- inflammatories for his legs."

"Quite a concoction."

"State of the art medicines."

"Look, I'm going back to the Hub. Ianto will be fine with Rhiannon here. I'll pop by later, after she's gone. If you wanna stay, feel free."

Owen nodded. "I'd like to stay another hour or so, just to make sure. It's a lot for Ianto to take in. Fine one minute. You expecting his baby….then this."

"It's a lot for all of us. I should have thought it through before I decided to get pregnant."

"You love him that much."

"Yes, and some." Jack laughed. "Scares me sometimes."

"He'll get through this Jack. You both will."

"Thanks." Then Jack was gone.

Rhiannon held on to her brother's hand. "Jack explained to me about him being….different."

Ianto's eyes opened wide. "He did."

"Mmm, and about the baby. When's it due? He doesn't look pregnant," she laughed.

It was music to Ianto's ears.

"In just over three months. It takes four and a half months to develop." Ianto nodded. "I hope you're not too shocked by all this," he laughed. "Johnny will laugh his arse off."

"He loves you, you know."

"Yeah."

"We're also getting married. I intend to walk down the aisle though."

Rhiannon smiled. "I don't know. We don't speak for months then all this."

Ianto looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You are, aren't you?"

Ianto smiled. "Very."

Owen entered the room. "Jack's gone back to the Hub to check on things. He'll be here later."

"Fine," said Ianto.

As Ianto looked up, Johnny walked in.

_Now I'm for it _he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

And Baby Makes Three Chapter Four

Rhiannon got up and took Johnny by the arm, leading him outside.

"What's goin' on Rhi?" asked Johnny looking into Ianto's room.

"Ianto had a brain stem tumour removed. It was caught in time, but they say he might not walk again."

Johnny balled his fists. "Bet 'Mr Gleaming Teeth' won't stay around much longer then, if Ianto can't walk."

"They're getting married…..and having a baby."

Johnny laughed. "Yeah, and I'm King Kong

"Start beatin' your chest, love."

"You're serious?"

Rhi nodded. "I've spoken to Jack and Ianto."

"Jack is pregnant?"

Rhi nodded again.

"How….no, don't tell me. He's probably an alien."

Rhiannon smiled for the first time since Jack called her. "Please, be nice to Ianto….and Jack."

They both went back into the room.

"Hey, ga….Ianto. How are you feeling?" asked Johnny.

"A little light headed, but okay, thanks."

Johnny looked at all the wires and the beeping machine. "Good. Where's Jack, then?"

"He had to go back to work. He'll be here later."

"So, he's pregnant I hear."

"Yes." Ianto didn't look at Johnny.

"And you're getting married?"

"After the baby's born, yes."

"And….it's your baby. You and Jack….you know…."

Ianto smiled at Johnny's awkwardness. "Yes, it's mine."

"Wow! I'm gonna be an Uncle." He smiled.

Rhi and Ianto laughed.

Rhiannon stood up, letting Ianto's hand go. "Ianto needs his rest. I'm sure Jack will be here later," she told Johnny. Leaning forward she kissed her brother's forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow. Can I bring the kids?"

"Of course. I'd love to see them." Ianto said, smiling.

Johnny playfully punched Ianto in the arm, before he and Rhiannon left.

Putting his head down on the pillow, Ianto closed his eyes.

Sleep overtook him. He dreamt of a baby. Small, cute, theirs.

He awoke to find Jack staring down at him.

"Hi," Jack said.

"Mmmm, I was dreaming of our baby." Ianto stretched and yawned. "Have you been here long?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "How are you feeling?"

"My head still aches a bit, but I'm okay. Johnny came to visit."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"He's excited about the baby." Ianto smiled. "He thinks you're an alien."

The doctor came into the room. "We're going to move you to a private room in the morning. Some of these lines will be taken out and you'll feel a lot more comfortable. We're really pleased with your progress." He smiled. "We'll also be doing tests on your legs and back. Seeing if we can get you on your feet. Doctor Harper has requested that we sign you into his care. I think another few days here and we might be able to grant that request."

Ianto smiled at Jack. "No offence, doctor, but it will be good to get out of here."

"None taken." Then he left.

Ianto settled back against the pillows, he felt drained again.

Jack touched his cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Ianto smiled, closing his eyes. "I can't wait to see our baby and then marry you."

"Neither can I."

When Jack looked at Ianto again, he was sound asleep. Jack marvelled at his beauty, something that Ianto himself was unaware of.

"Sleep tight, Yan." He leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead.

Jack settled down in the armchair by the bed, closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn't sleep, but he would rest.

Ianto woke at just before 2.30am, his eyes opening to the sight of Jack with his eyes closed , sitting in the armchair.

"I'm not asleep," Jack told him, sitting forward.

"You should go back to the Hub and rest properly. In your condition you need all the rest you can get."

Jack smiled. "I feel fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"You heard what the doctor said, they're going to get me on my feet tomorrow. I can do this, Jack. I know I can." Ianto smiled. "I want to walk down the aisle with you, not be pushed I a wheelchair."

"I understand that, I just don't want you pushing yourself too hard. It may take time."

"We have just over three months."

Jack frowned, then smiled. "You know I'm here for you. Whatever you want, Yan." Jack kissed him.

"Okay. I want you to go back to the Hub and get some proper rest. I'll still be here in the morning."

Jack stood and perched on the edge of the bed. Leaning forward he placed Ianto's hand on his stomach. "Feel what we made."

Jack watched as Ianto's face changed from serious to wonderment to a broad smile.

"Feels like a boy."

"He'll break a few hearts when he's grown."

Ianto smiled. "Okay, back to the Hub, please. Come back after lunch tomorrow. That way, we can both get some much needed rest."

"Okay, but under protest, I might add."

Ianto just smiled. "Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 5

By the time Jack got back to the Hub, it was almost 3.15am. He went straight to the bunker, undressed and got into bed. He was asleep within minutes. His night was filled with dreams he'd never had before. Babies with angel's wings. Ianto looking as proud as punch. Jack himself, laying in a white sheeted, four poster bed.

When he woke up, all he could remember were the wings on the babies and Ianto. He smiled, stretched and got out of bed.

After a quick shower, he dressed and got ready to go to the hospital. He left a note for whoever arrived first and went out to the SUV. Backing up he went through Roald Dahl Plass, passed the silver Water Tower and out towards the hospital.

Jack was in a good mood. He thought he felt the baby moving, or was he just imagining it?

As he parked the car, he saw the flower shop just inside the door and decided to get Ianto some flowers or a gift.

Crossing the rode, a car came out of nowhere and hit Jack, knocking him into the air, landing on his front.

The driver got out to see if Jack was okay. There was blood coming from his nose where he'd hit it and his cheek was grazed.

"I….I'm sorry. Richard was screaming and I lost concentration. I'm really sorry."

"Im okay," Jack told him. "No broken bones."

"Are you sure?"

Jack wiped his nose on the back of his hand. The blood was a deep black/red colour. "Yes, I'm sure. Get your son home."

The man got back in his car and drove away.

Jack turned around and got back into his car and drove back to the Hub.

Going straight to the scanning machine, Jack called Owen over.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"A car hit me at the hospital. I need you to look at this." Jack put his hand on the scanner. "My blood is too dark. It's a bad sign." He took a deep breath then blew it out. "Is the baby okay?"

"Get on the table and I'll give you an ultra sound."

Jack went down into the autopsy bay, undid his coat and shirt and laid on the table.

Owen spread some gel on the equipment and put it over Jack's stomach.

"Well?" asked Jack.

Owen got his stethoscope and put it on Jack's stomach. "I can't hear a heart beat."

Jack closed his eyes and put a hand through his hair. "I've lost it!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know how much you and Ianto wanted this baby."

Gwen and Tosh were stood by the railings above the autopsy bay. Both looked devastated.

"How do I tell Ianto?"

_**Sorry it's short, but it needed to end here for impact**_


	6. Chapter 6

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 6

Jack sat on the table while Owen cleaned his grazed face. There was silence, only broken by the sound of the water falling down the Water Tower.

The rest of the team didn't know what to say to Jack. He left the autopsy room and went up to his office. Owen followed him a few minutes later and found Jack with his head in his hands, tears rolling down his face.

"What happens now, Jack, with the baby?"

Jack shook his head. "Caesarean I think."

"Does it have to be done straight away?"

"Yes."

"I'll get the bay ready."

Jack stood up. "I wanna check one last time."

"Jack…."

Jack walked passed Owen. Going down to the scanner, Jack reluctantly put his hand on the plate again. A tiny figure emerged.

"It….it's moving!" said Tosh.

Owen looked closer. "She's right, Jack." He went to get his stethoscope, placing it against Jack's stomach. A smile spread across his face. "I can hear a heart beat."

"You're kiddin' me!"

Owen shook his head, giving Jack the stethoscope.

Jack closed his eyes. "Thank God! I don't think I could find the words to tell Ianto it was dead."

"The accident must have slowed it's heart down so much, that we couldn't see or hear it."

Jack went into the autopsy bay to retrieve his greatcoat. "I have to get to the hospital. Ianto will be wondering where I am."

"Are you going to tell him about the accident?"

"No."

"And the grazed face?"

"I tripped."

"Yes, I saw him," said Gwen.

"Me, too," added Tosh.

"Yeah, I heard about it." Owen smiled. "Get out of here, Harkness."

Going back out to the SUV, Jack got inside and started the engine. He leaned his head back and a tear slid down his face. "Thank you." He whispered.

Gunning the engine, the car made it's way up passed the Water Tower and down Lloyd George Avenue.

Ianto sat up in bed and watched as people went passed his door. He hoped the next person would be Jack. Or the next.

Parking the car, Jack made sure the coast was clear before crossing the road. He entered the hospital and went straight up to Ianto's room.

Ianto beamed as Jack came through the door. "What happened?"

"I tripped. It's nothing. How are you this morning?"

"Okay. Are you…." he looked at Jack's stomach.

"Owen checked me out. We're both fine." Pulling up a chair, Jack sat down beside the bed, taking Ianto's hand in his.

"I had a few tests this morning. My legs are getting stronger and I'm having physiotherapy this afternoon. You going to stay around for that?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes." Jack smiled. "I dreamt of babies, with wings. Just like you."

Ianto smiled.

"That's all I can remember, but I know there was more."

"I'm going to walk again, Jack. I just know it."

Jack kissed Ianto's hand. "I never doubted it for a minute."

Ianto gripped Jack's hand. "Am I a disappointment to you?"

"No! Whatever made you ask that?"

"You could have anyone." He looked at Jack's hand. "I'm not that good at making conversation…."

"We don't always need words."

"I'm not much to look at…."

"You're beautiful to me."

"I'm not that exciting…."

"You are to me."

"What about in bed?"

"Made a baby, didn't we?"

Ianto smiled. "Yes, we did."

"I love you for all the right reasons, Yan. But most of all, because you're you. I fell in love with a beautiful young man, with a voice like velvet. You stole my heart on the very first night we met. No one has ever done that before." He took a deep breath. "I don't want anybody else. I want you. For the rest of you life."

Ianto's eyes began to water. "I want that, too."


	7. Chapter 7

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 7

"If you want to spend the rest of your life with me, we don't have a problem….well, unless you count finding a name for this little one," said Jack, patted his stomach.

"I thought we decided on names." Ianto shook his head.

"Yeah, but it was too easy, Yan. Can't we just play around with a few names first? Get the feel of it." Jack gave Ianto his best 'please' look.

Ianto laughed. "No! Ella Kathleen if it's a girl. Ianto Jackian if it's a boy." Ianto frowned. "There isn't a chance of twins, is there?"

Jack smiled, shaking his head. "No." He moved in the chair to get comfortable. "Although, it has been known for men to have more multiple births than woman later in life."

Ianto playfully punched Jack on the arm. "Don't you dare scare me like that!"

"We could have one of each."

"I could have a heart attack."

"I could nurse all three of you."

"Jack!"

A porter came into the room. "Mr Jones, I'm here to take you to your physiotherapy session."

Jack stood, allowing the man to get nearer to the bed.

The porter pushed the wheelchair over to the bed. He helped Ianto out of bed and into the chair.

"Is it okay if I come along?" Jack asked.

"I should think so, sir." Came the reply.

The porter pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the corridor, followed closely by Jack. As they went into a large side room, Jack noticed all the equipment for use and the rather large man stood by one of the tables at the back of the room. He turned as the three men entered the room, approaching the wheelchair.

"I'm Stephen Godden. I'll be helping you back on your feet again, Mr Jones," he smiled at Ianto. "Moral support?" He pointed to Jack.

"Please, call me Ianto," he said. "Jack is my partner." Ianto replied. "I want to walk down the aisle."

"Impressive. I think we can do that for you. It'll take hard work and determination, but I bet you're not short of that." He winked.

_Is he flirting with my man? _thought Jack.

"Okay. First we need to get you by the parallel bars." He took the wheelchair from the porter and pushed Ianto to the bars. "Then we need to get you on

your feet."

Jack was watching very carefully.

Stephen turned to look at Jack. "There's a seat over there."

"I'm fine, thanks."

Ianto half smiled.

Stephen shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Jack was getting a bit annoyed with this guy, but for Ianto's sake, kept his cool.

"Okay, now place your hands on the bars and shift your butt forward in the chair."

Ianto did as he asked.

"Now, putting all your weight on your arms, push up and stand."

"Easier said than done," said Ianto, putting his hands on the bars.

"If you don't try, you won't start to walk again," Stephen said, with an air of annoyance in his voice.

Jack glared at him.

Ianto pulled himself up, but fell back again almost immediately.

"Try again."

Ianto tried again, managing to stay standing for all of 9 seconds before falling back in the chair again.

"Can't you do some strengthening exercises first?" asked Jack.

Stephen huffed. "If that's what Ianto wants."

Ianto looked at Jack, Jack nodded to him.

"Yes, please." Ianto replied.

Wheeling Ianto over to a table, Jack lifted him out onto it.

"If you'd like to lie back, I'll get those legs of yours warmed up."

Stephen pushed up Ianto's pyjama bottoms and began massaging his calves one by one.

Ianto closed his eyes, as the physiotherapist worked his magic.

"Mmm, that feels good," Ianto said, almost purring.

Jack swallowed hard, trying not to comment.

Stephen massages harder, making the muscles tighter. "How does that feel?"

"Great." Replied Ianto.

"Okay, another 10 minutes of this and maybe an hour or so in the hydro pool and we'll call it a day."

"I….don't have any trunks with me," Ianto told him.

"Shy are you?"

Jack clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You can keep the pyjamas on."

Ianto nodded, looking at Stephen.

"If you must."

_That rained on his parade _thought Jack, smiling.

After a rigorous hour in the hydro pool, Ianto was wheeled back to his room by Jack.

"You didn't much like Stephen, did you?"

"That obvious, huh?" Jack laughed.

"Just a bit."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 8

Jack fluffed up Ianto's pillows and sat on the bed next to him.

"Take off your boots and lay beside me. You look tired."

Jack undid the laces and slipped his boots off. Placing them under the bed, he got up beside Ianto, putting his arm around him.

"Are you and the baby alright? You had that fall." He touched Jack's grazed cheek. "I worry."

"Don't, we're both fine." Jack took Ianto's hand in his and kissed it. "You know grazes take longer to go than bullet holes or stab wounds."

"Yeah, as long as you're both okay."

"Owen checked me out."

"How did you fall anyway?"

"Okay. A car knocked me over…."

"A car what?"

"Hey, hey. I'm fine. Really. Owen did check us both and we're okay."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "You have to be careful, Jack."

"I will," he kissed his young lover.

Ianto snuggled closer. "I want you to be fit and healthy when our baby arrives."

"Owen will make sure of that, I'm sure."

"Still, I don't want you taking any chances."

Jack wrapped both his arms around his lover. "When's your next physo session?"

"In the morning. He wasn't that bad, you know."

"He was coming on to you."

"But I only have eyes for you."

They kissed.

"Still, I'll feel a whole lot better if I'm there."

Ianto smiled. "In the words of the Princess Bride, as you wish."

Jack left just before supper that night and went back to the Hub. Nothing had happened. The Rift was behaving itself and the rest of the team were coping well without Jack and Ianto.

Going to the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge. Inside were cans of soup. Eggs. Bacon. Tomatoes. He set about making himself an omelette, throwing everything into it. He smiled to himself. Ianto would turn his nose up if he could see what he was going to eat.

After eating, Jack went down to his bunker. He hated sleeping alone, but since he'd been pregnant, he relished having the tiny bed to himself.

Going into the bathroom, Jack relieved himself and got undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor. He could hear Ianto's voice in his head 'Pick those up and put them in the clothes basket. Thank you very much.' He smiled, leaving them on the floor. Walking back to his bunk, Jack got in naked, as usual. Sleep didn't come easy that night. The baby seemed to be kicking up a stink. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. In the end, he got up, dressed and went out for a walk.

It was quiet around the Bay, but Jack loved the early morning solitude. The birds and himself the only creatures around.

Going up by the Millennium Centre, Jack sat on one of the benches by the Water Tower. He loved looking at the impressive Centre. The water was off, so it was silent. He sat there for a few hours, just him and his thoughts.

Back in the Hub, Gwen had arrived early with coffee and cakes for Jack. She was surprised when she didn't find him in his office.

The secret lift opening, made Gwen look up.

"There you are," she called. "I was wondering where you were."

"I saw you car drive passed. I was over by the Red Dragon Centre, checking on Ianto's car."

"Have you been up al night, then?"

"Mmmm, couldn't sleep." He patted his stomach. "This little one had other ideas." He smiled.

"Did you eat last night?"

"Yeah, Ianto would've flipped."

They both laughed.

Gwen gave Jack the coffee cup and bag of cakes. "I noticed you have a bit of a sweet tooth now your expecting." She shook her head. "I still can't get used to it. You, pregnant."

"Yeah, and I think, due sooner than expected. I was looking it up on the computer disk I have from home. I think the first baby is born earlier."

"How much earlier? You're only what, two months?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Owen should check you over again when he gets in."

Tosh arrived through the cog door. "Morning."

"Toshiko."

"You go up and enjoy your breakfast, I'll let Owen know when he gets here."

Jack nodded, taking the coffee and the bag up to his office.

"Is he alright?" asked Tosh.

"He thinks the baby might arrive earlier than expected. I told him to let Owen take a look, just in case."

"Right."

Jack drank the coffee and ate three of the cakes. He was ravenous.


	9. Chapter 9

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 9

Jack lay on the small couch in his office, trying to get comfortable. His stomach was quite swollen and he felt bloated. He reckoned he was a least 3 and a half months gone and wanted the birth to arrive sooner rather than later.

Maybe he'd gotten his dates all wrong. Maybe the first child developed quicker. But he'd never heard of that. In all eventualities, this baby wasn't going to wait too much longer and Ianto wanted to be walking by the time they got married. No pressure there then.

He was feeling bad about lying to Ianto about the accident as well. It was playing on his mind. He felt still today and knew that he was feeling the after effects now. His back was still quite badly bruised. They usually went away within minutes. Hadn't they made love so passionately sometimes, that Ianto had left bruises on his arms or hips? What if one of the others let slip about it? He'd have to come clean and tell his lover. That was going to be difficult.

"Jack?"

Jack turned in the direction of the voice.

Toshiko.

"We're going for coffee. Did you want one? I mean. Should you drink it so strong while you're pregnant?"

"Probably not, but I'd like one, if you don't mind."

Tosh came further into the office. "Gwen tells me you might be due sooner than you though.""Mmm."

"Owen just phoned. He's on his way."

"Good."

"How are you feeling….really?"

"Bloated. Uncomfortable. Aching." He smiled sadly.

"Tell Owen everything, Jack."

"I will. Thank you."

Tosh left the office.

Jack's thoughts went back to Ianto. He was due for another physiotherapy session this morning, and he wanted to be there. He didn't trust Stephen Godden further than he could throw him. The man wasn't getting Ianto on his own. Not while Jack could still move.

It would be easy hiding his condition, as long as he kept his coat on.

The cog door went back and Jack heard Owen call up to him.

"I'll be down in a minute." He called back.

Getting up off the couch, Jack adjusted his trousers. 'Thank goodness for braces', he thought. If it wasn't for them, his trousers would fall down. He was wearing them under his shirt, as his trousers no longer did up.

"Jack?"

"I'm on my way."

He walked to the door and looked down at Owen.

"You look bigger than you were yesterday."

"I feel it."

"Better scan you again. See what's going on."

Jack nodded, taking the stairs very slowly.

"Tosh tells me you ache. Where exactly?"

"My back. I think I might have twisted it when I fell."

"Could being pregnant be the reason why you're not healing as fast?"

"It's quite possible."

Jack walked over to the full body scanner, placing his hand on the plate.

"Wow!" said Owen. "That looks well developed.""It's a girl!"

"So it is. Congratulations."

Gwen and Tosh returned with the drinks.

"It's a girl," Owen told them.

"Ella Kathleen."

"What beautiful names," said Gwen.

"A joint effort." Jack smiled.

"Well, she'd eager to be born. I'd say another two, maybe three weeks."

Jack closed his eyes. "I hope Ianto's walking by then. He'll be devastated."

"Bring him home, Jack. I can help him here. I'm sure he'd rather be here than stuck at the hospital. You can be together." Owen told him.

"I'm finding it difficult to sleep on my own, let alone with Ianto. I couldn't help him when he needed the bathroom. He's better off where he is."

"Then I'll stay here, too," suggested Owen. "With a tough programme, he'll be up and about in no time. Give it a go. What have you got to lose?"

"What about sleeping arrangements? He won't be able to sleep in our quarters."

"The bed in the guest quarters are wider than yours. You can both sleep there. I can sleep in the other one." Owen moved closer. "I really don't mind, Jack."

Jack sighed. "I'd like him home with me. But if it's too much trouble….""It isn't."

"When can we go get him?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ianto was settled into one of the guest rooms, with Jack fussing over him.

"Hey," began Ianto. "You should be the one being looked after." He touched Jack's stomach and smiled. "You look ready to pop."

"Don't, please. One thing at a time. You walking then the baby then we get married."

"I like that list," Ianto smiled, kissing Jack.

"Okay you two, let's get this rota sorted out."

'Rota' Ianto mouthed. "What rota?"

"Starting first thing tomorrow morning, we get you up and start doing some warming up exercises. Get those legs feeling like they wanna walk. Plenty of massage. Maybe weights….on your legs."

Jack looked at Owen.

"I won't push him too hard, but if he slacks…."

"I won't," Ianto assured him. "I want to walk, Owen."

"Oww!"

"Jack!"

Jack held his stomach. "It's kicking, that's all."

Owen smiled. "Can't wait to get out."

"Go take a nap. I'll be fine."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure? I can stay…."

"No. Go rest."

Ianto watched as Jack left the room headed for the main Hub. Owen stayed with him.

Jack was finding it hard to get down into the bunker because of his stomach, so he laid down on the couch in his office, closing his eyes.

When Jack next opened his eyes, it was the middle of the night. He got up from the couch, grabbing at his stomach.

"No, it's too soon. I can't have you yet."

Jack moved to the door, looking out. The Hub was quiet, save for the water trickling through the Hub.

Going down to the kitchen, Jack opened the fridge and poured himself some cold water. He took it over to the scanner, placing his other hand on the plate. The baby showed up, perfectly formed and ready to be born. Making his way down to the guest quarters, Jack knocked on Owen's door.

"Yeah?"

"It's time," was all Jack said.

Five minutes later, Owen was dressed and on his way to the autopsy room with Ianto.

"It can't be," said Ianto. "It's not time!"

"Jack said it's on it's way. That's good enough for me."

Jack was sat on the table, stripped down to his boxers. He smiled at a very nervous Ianto.

"It'll be fine."

"You're so calm."

Jack just smiled.

First injecting Jack with a local aesthetic, Owen prepared his stomach for the sonic scalpel. Cutting across Jack's abdomen, Owen reached inside and got hold of the baby.

Ianto watched, eyes wide in wonderment.

As Owen took the baby out of Jack, he announced. "It's a girl!"

Tears of joy shone in Ianto's eyes.

"Congratulations. She's beautiful," said Owen, wrapping the baby in a towel. He handed her to Ianto, while he closed Jack up.

"Ella Kathleen," whispered Ianto, kissing his daughters forehead.

Minutes later, Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arm around Ianto.

"She has your button nose."

Ianto smiled.

"What time is it?" asked Jack, sleepily.

"3.22am. Ella was born at 3.18am."

Ianto handed her to Jack. "Say hello to our daughter."

Jack took her in his arms, smiling down at her. Reaching out her tiny hand, Ella grabbed Jack's finger in a firm grip.

Tears rolled down Jack's face. "She is so perfect."

"The girls will be over the moon," said Owen, as he cleaned up. "You really ought to rest now," he told Jack.

Jack handed Ella back to Ianto, and wheeled them both back to the guest quarters. Owen helped Ianto into bed, while Jack put Ella in a makeshift crib beside the bed, before getting in beside Ianto.

"I'll check you both over later," Owen told Jack.

"Thanks," said Jack, smiling at Owen.

Ella slept through until the two men woke at 6am, then it was time for her first feed.

Jack padded up to the kitchen making up a bottle from the milk powder that Owen recommended. Going back down to Ianto, he placed the baby in his arms and then handed him the bottle.

"You look made for this job," Jack told him.

Ianto smiled down at their daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

And Baby Makes Three Chapter 11

The next day, Owen worked on Ianto's legs. Massaging the calves. Woking the joints. It was hard work, for both of them, but they knew it would pay off in the end.

Day by day, Ianto became stronger. Having Jack near. Holding their baby. His life was enriched.

After a few days, he could endure more massage. After a week, Ianto was able to walk with the aid of crutches. After ten days, he was walking on his own. Slow, but sure.

Jack watched him, his heart full of love and admiration for his lover.

A week later, Jack finally asked, "You ready to set a date for the wedding and Christening?"

Ianto nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I don't wanna wait any longer. Owen and I both think you're ready. And our daughter, wants her name to be official."

Ianto smiled down at their daughter. "Oh, she does, does she?" he kissed the top of her head. "Then we can't disappoint, can we?"

Both Jack and Ianto went to see a clergyman who did same sex marriages. A date was fixed for both events. Saturday June 15th 2.30pm. Just 3 weeks away.

The next morning, Rhiannon was drafted in to help with the preparations, and she was delighted. Being the older sister, she only wanted the best for Ianto and Jack seemed to be it. She had never seen him look so happy as on the day he prepared to married Captain Jack Harkness.

As the big day grew closer, Ianto began to walk more confidently with every stride. He went out in Cardiff Bay on a regular basis, pushing Ella in her buggy, while Jack worked.

On Saturday June 15th the wedding and christening when off without a hitch.

They had booked a Hall in the St David's Hotel. Friends and family were their to see the happy couple exchange vows and rings. They stayed on to see the christening of their daughter and for the celebrations afterwards, in an adjoining Hall.

Jack and Ianto had the first dance and were joined by Ella half way through.

The next morning, the threesome went away for a week together. No one knew where they were going, not even Ianto. But it was a giveaway when they arrived at the airport and checked in at a desk for Paris.

When they came back, Jack took them house hunting, much to the delight of Ianto.

Jack bought a flat overlooking Cardiff Bay. Neither minded being close to work. In fact, it was a bonus.

Ella spent many a day in Jack's office or down in the archives with Ianto.

By the time she was five, Ella knew all there was to know about aliens and where they came from.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" asked Jack.

"When will we travel to other planets, like they do?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, I don't know. We kinda like it right here."

Ianto entered the office with coffee, milk and cookies.

"Daddy, daddy says we're staying here. Not going to other planets like the aliens does."

"Do," corrected Ianto. "Daddy's right. It's much safer here."

Ella drank her milk, taking two cookies. "Can I go sit with Auntie Toshiko?"

"Sure, honey. But don't disturb her if she's working." Jack smiled.

"I won't." Off she went.

Owen passed Ella on the stairs and ruffled her hair. Ella beamed.

"She's growing into a pretty young lady," he told Jack and Ianto.

"Takes after her other Daddy." He smiled at Ianto.

"Mmm. I've got a form here that needs signing. It's for supplies." He placed it before Jack.

Jack frowned. "Candy canes? Chocolate coins? Paper chains? Christmas trees? Trees? How many do you want?"

"Two, Jack. One for in the main Hub and one for the boardroom." He smiled.

"And who is going to decorate said trees?"

"I thought all of us could do the bigger of the two in the Hub and Ella and I could do the one in the boardroom."

Owen had a soft spot for Ella. She followed him around after school.

Jack signed the piece of paper and handed it back to Owen, with a Torchwood credit card.

"Take Ella with you. But keep hold of her hand. She tends to get excited this time of year."

Ianto laughed.

Jack shook his head.

"Your daughter, gets excited at any time of the year. Look at Bonfire night." Owen stated."Well, it was the first year we let her hold a sparkler."

"Easter?"

"Ianto gave her far too many eggs. She was sick all through the night."

"And who sat up with her, all night, mister?"

Jack smiled, remembering. "You did, Yan."

Ianto nodded. "Yes, I did."

"And Valentines?"

"Her first card, from us," Ianto laughed. "She wanted to know what a Valaton was," he giggled. "She couldn't say it properly. Bless her heart."

And so it was that the Torchwood team decorated the main tree, while Ella and Owen decorated the one in the boardroom.

Christmas had always been special to Jack and Ianto, but since the arrival of Ella, it became special to the whole team.

Gwen and Rhys brought their son, Bobby in and Owen and Tosh were expecting their first baby.

To make it the perfect Christmas Day, it began to snow.

They all sat round the boardroom table, eating and enjoying each others company.

Just another day at Torchwood Three.

THE END


End file.
